Supernatural: The Final Showdown
by VerenUchiha
Summary: God has decided to end the story. The winchesters and Castiel team up with Rowena to try and stop God AKA Chuck from destroying existence. To defeat Chuck they seek out the Original witch who is really one of Chuck's 8 siblings that created everything. They hope to use him to fight and lock Chuck up like he did to Amara.


Supernatural: The Final Showdown

I do not own Supernatural, wish I did. This is just my own version of things to happen in the final season which starts in 5 days!

Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose

Dean, Sam and Castiel were surrounded by the risen dead and ghosts of Hell. It was a bad situation for the three. There was no way to fight their way out and get Jack's body out with them. Just surviving seemed to be an impossible task. Their world was falling apart around them. God had turned out to be the very evil they had been fighting their entire lives.

The three friends took the iron fence bars they ripped and started fighting their way out to get to the Impala. The countless undead chased them. As they run Sam is grabbed from behind and pulled down to the ground. Castiel and Dean turn around as they hear Sam's cries for help.

They quickly rushed to Sam and killed what monsters they could. They grabbed a now wounded Sam who was bleeding from a bite from one of the monsters. Dean and Castiel carried him through the mob of monsters. They knew they couldn't make it though. There were too many of the monsters.

Dean tripped and as he fell, Castiel and Sam went with him. In Dean's mind he thought 'this is it' and they were going to die. As the dead surrounded them they heard the familiar scottish voice of Rowena scream "Crepitus!"

All around them the dead burst into flaming ashes. Rowena walked up to them. "We need to go now! All Hell has broken loose . . . again . . . and literally. Get in your slackjaw car and let's go!" Rowena shouts.

Dean and Castiel get Sam in the back and Rowena gets in with him. Dean starts the engine and takes off to get back to the bunker. Chuck's face when he decided it was over and he snapped his fingers ran through Dean's mind. He could see the conviction in him.

Dean couldn't see a way out of this. How do you take on the creator of all things. It was something they would have to figure out later. They raced to get to the safety of the bunker. Sam was in need of medical attention and Castiel was looking like a heaping mess. Jack's death hit him hard and he wasn't given even a moment to grieve.

That had been the life of them for some time though. They were never allowed to grieve. Dean asked Rowena how she knew where they were. She replied that she felt a great shake in the earth and knew something was up. Rowena then used a tracking spell to find them and get to them as fast as possible.

"How is it I took my son's job of saving your bacon every five minutes. I mean who pisses off God and thinks that is ok and going to work? Idiots."

"He wanted us to kill Jack. Chuck told us only the gun could kill Jack and I thought by saying no he would just leave it at that but he lied. He killed him and the damn gun didn't kill him when Sam shot him."

"Why on earth would you kill God and all of us with him? Idiots! Be thankful it didn't work!"

They arrived at the bunker and got inside. Castiel and Rowena got Sam inside while Dean locked the place down. They settle down to see how the latest apocalypse goes. Right now the gates are blown wide open but it will all come to a calm chaos.

Over the next few days Dean listens to radio, they watch the news, they search the internet and the amount of chaos is beyond what they could have imagined. Everyone gathers around the big table. Bobby and Charlie join them. Despite Charlie wanting the normal life in this new world she could tell that wouldn't be the case now.

"It's the end of the world. What do we do to stop it? We've stopped the end of the world three times now, technically five if you count the Leviathans and Eve." Dean says.

"Accept it and die. Why fight it? I lived through my end of the world and it was no life Dean. This was supposed to be a new chance."

Charlie and Castiel echoed the same thoughts. Sam didn't know what to do. "Is there anything? Anyone? Rowena? Do you have any contacts?"

"Contacts? To fight God? Ha ha ha, you must be joking. Not with all the witches on earth could we even put a dent into God, maybe a scratch but no way could we come close to killing him. Not to mention if he dies, we die." Rowena says.

"There must be something! The Darkness was locked away, Lucifer was locked up, maybe we can too! Could all the witches do that?"

"Dean, you're talking a primordial. It isn't like locking up a demon or even a bloody angel. If I could find the original witch then maybe."

Everyone looked at her in question. Sam asked who the original witch was. "He or she is all powerful. The first of all witches, said to have power to rival heaven itself. This is just a myth. The original witch hasn't been seen since the fall of the Roman Empire."

"How do you know about them then?" Castiel asks.

"I came across a passage in the book of the damned about the original witch. The passage read that the Original witch had dominion over all locks and could break any curse, seal, lock, cage or binding in all of creation. I can track any witch, living or dead and find their body but not with the original witch."

They decided that finding the original witch was going to be their best option but such a feat was going to be hard. Everyone started searching through the countless books the Men of Letters had in search of any clues. There were reported sightings and stories on the witch but it reads like BigFoot.

They read through books for over a day and find nothing. Dean tosses a book down and sighs in frustration. "What the Hell Rowena! How can you have all this power and not know where the damn original witch is?"

"Listen nickempoop, I can't just snap my fingers and make the original witch appear! I can-"

"Can you two stop yelling original witch? It is causing me a migraine. Every time someone says original witch it's like a nail is hammered into my head." Says a mysterious man who appeared out of nowhere. Dean grabs his gun and shoots at the man.

The youthful blonde man fakes a yawn and the bullets stop midair and fall to the ground. "You asked for me and now you're going to shoot me? Seems odd."

Rowena gets on her hands and knees and welcomes him and tells him how honored she is. "Let's not shall we. What do you want? Or I guess you all want a crack at me for something?"

"Sorry, in case you didn't notice it's Hell out there and we need you to help us stop it." Dean says with aggressive sarcasm.

"First I did notice, which is why I was living it up on the white sand beaches of Jamaica. Secondly, what makes you think I can stop this?"

Rowena gets up and curtsies. "With all due respect, the book of the damned says you are master over all locks, seals, curses and bindings. Surely that means you can put them on too?"

The original witch smiles. "I think everyone in here should meet me so we can discuss this huh? Let's go."

Dean gets everyone together so they can talk to the original witch. He introduces himself to everyone. His name is Veren Tempus. Everyone asks if he is going to help them stop the end of the world.

"I need to clear up some misconceptions, first before we discuss this whole ending the end of the world thing. I am not a witch. I use Enochian magic and my mastery of it is beyond any witch but my true gifts are other things. I do not have mastery over seals and curses and blah blah blah that hack Agnes wrote in the book of the damned. I am a primal, one of nine primals to be exact. Chuck is the light, Amar is the dark, Death is . . . death . . . Ignis is fire, Aqua water, Terra earth, Ventus wind, Inanis is the empty and I am time."

"You are related to chuck?" Sam asks.

Veren snaps his fingers and a bottle of wine appears with a glass. He pours himself a glass. "Not that Chuck would admit it. It is hard enough for him to admit Amara existed. He threatened to lock us all away if we didn't obey him. My siblings all scattered like dust in the wind. Anyway, we all had a role to play. Mine is the guarding of time. I have to make sure there are no issues in the flow of time. Which there are thank you very much chuckle heads. You idiots screwed with the flow of time too much."

Dean asked if because he was a primal that Veren could beat Chuck. The primal of time laughed and said no bluntly. He also pointed out as Rowena did a few times that killing Chuck would mean the end of everything. They asked what could be done.

"Not a damn thing. Chuck can't be killed or we all die. Well, not me, I would go back in time. He could be sealed away like Amara was but I'd need more power than what I have. Chuck controls creation itself. I only control time and what magic I do with enochian spells. I would need a primal to help me but I can't track one and neither can you but your darling little Nephilim could."

"He's dead." Castiel says.

"I know that dipstick. I can bring him back but it will need two things. One of which I can make right now." Veren snaps his fingers and a replica doll looking like Jack appears. "I require something of equal mass to Jack but also equal power so I can replace it with the real jack in the flow of time."

"Why can't you just alter history? Angels have done it like when the Titanic was unsunk!" Dean shouts.

"Yea, and it was a ship that hit an iceberg. I am taking a Nephilim, a glowing angel reactor out of the line of fire from God. It is more complicated and requires this one and only method of substitution. Now you need to get me power for this doll. You will need to find primal power. I recommend the primal flame of Ignis. You will need to find Hades and see what he did with it. He was the last person I knew with it."

Before they could protest Veren vanished. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Rowena who was already getting up. She knew Dean was going to ask her to find the Greek God Hades.

(Chuck and Amara)

"Are you sure this is right brother? You love those boys. Killing them, won't you regret it?"

"No, I can just make them again in a new world." Chuck says nonchalantly. He sat in his bar dimension and had a drink while he watched the world end on a tv he had in the bar. Amara was unsure. She had only been back for a small time and she grew to love the life she was around.

Amara considered returning to earth and helping the Winchesters. For now she would stay with her brother who she loved.

(Rowena and Dean)

Rowena gathered ingredients for a tracking spell. Dean asked her why she wouldn't just summon him and she explained that they would need ingredients that no longer exist. Instead she would track Charon, a servant of Hades. It didn't take long for Rowena to lock him down. Charon was in Missouri at the Limestone caves.


End file.
